


Hotel Room

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John finds George sitting outside of his hotel room past midnight.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough week, but it's getting really close to the holidays, so I needed some fluff in my life.

John smiled one last time at Paul before turning around and starting to head to his room, ready to call it a day. George and Ringo had left to their own rooms a few hours ago, but he and Paul were having too much fun at the hotel bar to leave that early.

It was now past midnight, and as he trudged down the hall, he started to hear small sniffles. He wasn’t one to go make sure everything was okay, but it was the middle of the night in a hotel. Why wasn’t the person in their room?

Curious and against his better judgement, he started to walk towards it, and as soon as he turned the corner, his heart stopped. George sat against the wall , his head resting in his hands as he sniveled.

He got closer to see what was wrong, but everything looked fine. His friend didn’t appear to be hurt or bleeding, just upset.

“Geo?” he muttered, squatting down in front of him. “Hey, what’s up?” George looked up at him, but he didn’t respond, only looked away down the hall. “George,” John repeated.

“Hmm… it’s so stupid.” John laughed, but that only seemed to make George more upset.

“I’m sorry, kid. Look, it’s not stupid, whatever it is. If it was, you wouldn’t be so upset over it, okay?” George shrugged. “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you? Or at least why you’re not in your room? It’s not safe for you out he--”

“I’m so sorry!” George cried. “I didn’t mean to!”

John then got down onto the ground and leaned up against George. “Didn’t mean to what, love?” George didn’t answer. “Geo--”

“C-can I stay in your room?” John blinked at him, confused.

“What’s wrong with yours?”

“Is that a no?”

“Well, no… is something wrong? Is there something in there? I just don’t understand why you’d want to sleep with me. I mean, I’m the most annoying one to choose…”

“John,” George whined. “N-nothing’s wrong. I just want to…” John shook his head. “What?”

“You don’t. Something else is up. What is it?” He heard a sigh. “The longer you put this off, the longer I’ll bug, you.”

“Fine. I… I lost my room key.” George sniffled again, embarrassed. “I didn’t know what to do…”

“So you’ve been sitting out here for hours?” John questioned. A nod. “Oh, my god… George! Alright, up you get.” He stood up, grabbing George’s wrist and pulling him up. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” he groaned, pulling himself up off of the floor.

“We’re going to the front desk, and we’re going to get you a new room key. You should’ve just done that when you got here.”

“I th-thought there was only one key to a room…” he whispered, and John just rolled his eyes, starting to walk him down the hall. 

“Kid, they have a magic key that opens all the rooms,” John said, and George’s face lit up.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and they have tons of extras, too. So don’t worry one bit, alright?” George nodded, wiping away the last of his tears. “Great. Let’s go get you into your room.” He started down the hall, and George smiled to himself.


End file.
